The Good Dinosaur Quote
SPACE An asteroid belt. CARD: 65 MILLION YEARS AGO An asteroid bumps another asteroid off course. Its new trajectory: Earth. EXT. FIELD - NIGHT A GROUP OF DINOSAURS peacefully eat in a field. INTERCUT ASTEROID/DINOSAURS The asteroid continues descending... The dinosaurs continue chewing, unaware... The asteroid is burning up in Earth’s atmosphere... The dinosaurs are still eating... ZIP! The asteroid misses Earth! A meteor streaks across the night sky. T he White void lighting strike crashing landed explode, then become violent, it night into a dark purple void, cloud storm, causing violent tremors, great earthshake,up to arise of monstrous mutant titans, them kill all the dinosaur setting them ablaze, as violent destruction of the earth. INTERCUT Struthiomimus, screams in fear while dinosaurs starts panicking and running, from the field. Soon they arrive on the Field, with carnival rides and attractions galore... Bad Barker: Right here, boys! Right here. Get your cake, pie, dill pickles and ice cream. Eat all you can. Be a glutton. Stuff yourselves. It’s all free, boys, it's all free. Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! Finally, his costume breaks, and comes flooding out of the burning a field by Pyros The cut in half but fire comets continue falling down, explosion, then they all scream, then they run away, with a rock falling down, All flocks of Pteranodons fly away. Poison titans, had the power to destroy all the forest, while Patchi and Juniper convince the herd, starts panicking and the three elude the lava and falling debris and magma bombs, while avoiding getting trampled by the stampeding Prehistoric animals. Alphadon both hide inside a underground hole, while Carnotaurus appear and fights a Pachyrhinosaurus. Dragon: Tobacco Row, Tobacco Row. Get your cigars, cigarettes, and chewin' tobacco. Come in and smoke your heads off! There's nobody here to stop you! INTERCUT Narrator: It's wasn't awesome, the dinosaurs are murdered by mutant titan named The Overlord, and others, being rise up the monstrous, that cause world destruction. As the fireballs, we're getting by destroyed by Field, Prehistoric animals being chased by Titans. Suddenly, thunder rumbles. She roars at him, he chased by her, a panic of herds. The T. rex smashing through the a hole of Lava fall her down before the T. rex who also makes a run for it. Narrator: But there's once of afraid of gigantic monstrous, titans is Wind Titans, sucks to dinosaurs and pterosaurs into whirlpool, of wind bag. Titans: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!! Lythos: Crush ALL OF YOU!!!!!!! Lythos used a rumbled rock falling down the Dinosaurs into death of hell, Patchi and Juniper make a run from the burning ash, Ankylosaurus is slowed down a bit by the ash of titans, but they fall off the edge with several other dinosaurs. Model Home Barker: Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! See the model home. It's open for destruction and it's all yours, boys, it's all yours! (Kraang Droids and Mutant Monstrous are wrecking Dinosaurs, everything on a field in sight) Narrator: Hydros used Freeze dinosaurs cause of death and Pyros, punish Dinosaurs molten lava, and fireballs, to Field was wildfire, and Overlord used to darkness with shadow, emerged and curse of world completely destroyed, the flames from the earth illuminating it in an dark purple glow. But arrive to beat Overlord by Zeus's thunderbolt and others Olympian gods and Autobots, cybertronian, confront to Overlord and his monstrous titans and nemesis Titanomachy fight for many destruction and the war between the mutant titans and Olympian gods autobot's cybertorian. Overlord: Huh? Narrator: First Spinjitzu Master, arrive to confront to monstrous Overlord. Risen to counterbalance the light of the land, the Overlord challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to a battle for control of Ninjago. Them continue to gods challenged titans but titans to strong than others autobots and gods, image battle of Zeus thunderbolt, to zap the mutant monsters image Orion pax punish monstrous with power of matrix of leadership, image First Spinjitzu Master, light and darkness, these powers had been past down to him from their respective owners. in the scene of 3 mutant 1,000 arms and heads and others half of titans. Ultimate the Olympian gave everyone power by Smurfs and Smurfettes to show of emotion from the gathered Smurfs causes magic to emanate from them and re-animate the remains of crystal to guide to banish titans, and Locked those suckers in a vault! and Overlord escaped for earth flee to Gems of homeworld, and come to blast a lifeless lump of blue clay into a mountain with all the colours of the rainbow to crush the gate to the Titans and buried of the ground and finally peace of world was save by light powerful the earth is back with togeather. FADE TO BLACK. Narrator: The Titans is no more. MILLIONS OF YEARS LATER EXT. WESTERN FRONTIER - DAY Iconic widescreen “frontier” shots: big skies, majestic clouds, jagged peaks. {schematic picture of Olympus zooms in and turns into a real one. While the Muses still repeat their "ah's and yeah's", camera moves up the mountain slope,while it does, the movie title, HERCULES, is shown. Then camera goes inside, passes various chattering gods and finds baby Hercules} * Hera: Hercules! Behave yourself. * Annie: (appear) Huh? (she being strange) * come in to play with the baby, too and Annie doesn't know how to play with her baby with her hand hold * Zeus: Oh, look at this, look how cute he is... babbles at baby Hercules and he catches Zeus by index finger and lifts above his cradle and Smurfette look at her brother Hah! Oh, he's strong! Like his Dad, hmm? * Hermes: (moving through a crowd of gods) Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through! Excuse me one side, Ares. hands Hera a bundle of glowing flowers * Hera: Why, Hermes, they're lovely * Hermes: Yeah, you know, I had Orpheus do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty? (flying closer to Zeus now) Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Narcissus discovered himself! * Hermes: And Smurfette for you. (As giving some flower for her.) * Annie: You're quite welcome. * is shown, staring into his mirror and making kissing sounds. Also, Baby Hercules gets one of Zeus' lightnings and plays with it * Annie: WHAT!?! (her brother was touch Zeus's lighting) FATHER!!! * Hera: Dear, keep those away from the baby. * Zeus: Oh, he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun! * Hercules tries to eat the lightning, gets zapped, and throws it away in frustration. Three gods jump away from its path, untill Athena hits it with her sword so it hits a pillar, which immediately reappears * Garnet: That would explain... a LOT. *folds arms* * Zeus: Oh, on behalf of my son, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts. * Annie: (whisper to her daddy's ears come closer to her) * Hera: What about our gift, dear? * Zeus: Well, let's see here.. we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus. moves his hand with a little pegasus-shaped cloud on it closer to baby Hercules, and the cloud turns out to be a baby pegasus. His name is Pegasus, and he's all yours, son. * Hercules bonks his forehead against Baby Pegasus'. He whinnies and licks Hercules. They hug, letting all the gods sigh. * Annie: Okay. Good lttle brother. (Smurfette Claped her hands) * Hera: Mind his head. * Zeus: He's so tiny. Hercules tries to bite the medallion that hangs from his neck and then yawns My boy. My little Hercules. * Annie: (Her being Smiled and hand over to her father, and kiss her brother's cheek), Be good little brother. * Hades: (offscreen) How sentimental. moves to Hades fast after his voice is heard You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh? gods look sternly at him So, is this an audience or a mosaic? Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress. he is saying that, he moves from one god to another untill Zeus squeezes him in a hug. * Zeus: So Hades, you finally made it. How are things in the Underworld? * Hades (taking Zeus' hand off his shoulder): Well, they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do? Ah! * Annie: What!? (being grabbed by her Uncle) Hey I don't need you to fight my fights for me. * Hades (to Smurfette mocked in slow motion) 'YOU'RE A SLOB!!! '(normal) There's the little sunspot, little smootchie. And here is a sucker for he little sucker, eh? (he weaves a sucker with skeleton head out of thin mist) Here you go. * Ya just-- squeezes Hades' finger, and after some fight he gets away from the baby and Smurfette laughing Sheesh! Uh, powerful little tyke. * Zeus (hugging Hades once again): Come on, Hades, don't be such a stiff, join the celebration! * Hades (getting free from the hug again): Hey, love to, babe, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Zeus, So.. can't. Love to, but can't. * Sunset Shimmer: Okay. * Zeus: You ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death... Hah! work yourself to death! laughing Oh, I kill myself. * Hades: If only, if only.. * Annie (Wave her hand) Goodbye my uncle. Narrator: Many eons ago, when the earth was young, millions of years before the first humans, was the age of the great lizards...dinosaur eats grass Narrator: The dinosaurs. These massive creatures roamed the earth, for thousands of centuries. Some ate plants. While others, the dreaded Sharpteeth, hunted their fellow dinosaurs.T.rex roars Narrator: But the plant-eaters found refuge from their predators, in one special place. The Great Valley. A place where friends, Littlefoot, the long neck, Cera, the three horn...coconuts drop Narrator: ...Ducky, the swimmer....shakes the water off Narrator: ...Petrie, the flyer, and Spike, the spike tail, could grow and play together under the watchful eye of their loving families. * Valley" begins * Littlefoot: singing I can't wait to see you. * Petrie: singing See you. * Ducky: singing See you. * Littlefoot: singing What's up today? * Cera: singing Can you hear me calling? * Petrie: singing Calling. * Ducky: singing Calling. * Cera: singing It's time to play. * All: singing Every cloud in the sky, green leaf on a tree, is reminding me, faraway dreams really do come true. Come on, let's go. Let's go. And run around, run around. What a beautiful feeling we finally found a peaceful valley, and everybody's having a good time now. * Grandpa: Littlefoot! Littlefoot! It's time to come home. * Littlefoot: That's my Grandpa. Gotta go. I'll see you guys later * Petrie: See you, Littlefoot. * Ducky: Bye. See ya. Good-bye. * All: singing Come on, let's go. Let's go. And run around, run around. What a beautiful feeling we finally found a peaceful valley. And everybody's having a good time now. Narrator: Of course, though the Great Valley was a wonderous place, it still had its dangers. * Ozzy: appears, looking around Hmm. I like this place. Yes! I like this place a lot! Don't you, Strut? hears Strut chomping food Strut, get up here! * Strut: What? I'm eating. * Ozzy: Spit that stuff out. Strut Go on, spit it out! * Strut: But, Ozzy, I'm hungry. * Ozzy: Strut's head Spit it out, grass-guzzler! No bother of mine is going to eat vegetation, not while I'm around. * Strut: Then what are we going to eat, Ozzy? * Ozzy: Eggs, dear brother. Eggs!hear a distant roar * Ozzy: The valley is full of them. Nice, plump, juicy, eggs! Category:Lists Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Walking With Dinosaurs Category:Song